Forum:Lock
21:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) # Per LegOtaku 22:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) # Per LegOtaku, and this is a wiki anyone can edit, remember? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 23:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) # Per LegOtaku and Nerfblasterpro -- 23:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) # Per all above opposes. 10:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) # Oppose 22:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) # See the above Kingcjc 19:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) # Look up. 04:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Comments # We'l have to get everyone hear to check this out. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) # I guess that makes sense. I shouldn't have been so harsh on that user, not that I was harsh, but you know what I mean. I just really hate vandals and vandalism. Even if what you said is true, there is still the case with the Power Miners, and the case with User:R-Drop1892. 22:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) # Look, recently there have been more and more vandalism from unregistered users! Are we going to let this continue and make everyone go out of there way of doing the thing they are supposed to be doing and fix the vandalism? Or are we going to lock the pages so we can edit like a normal Wiki? If you still don't believe me, look in the recent changes. I woke up this morning, and as soon as I got on, there was vandalism. Do I like cleaning it up, no. Do you, probably not. If you still don't agree, how about you lock the 2010 pages? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']] 10:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I know that the occasional kiddy grammar edits are annoying, but they've been around all the time. That's what all other wikis have to deal with as well. If you look at this list, you'll see that the number of contributions from IP users isn't that high. Some are fairly helpful, since they are fixing typos and other stuff. Sure, that guy who was adding that stupid villain and heroes categories was annoying but it's still manageable. And in most cases we don't have to deal with severe vandalism (such as replacing text with nonsense or removing all content from a page). -- 12:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) # Yeah, we will! :P We should lock some pages, though for registered users. But then, if we do lock all pages, new users won't be able to contribute, and this wiki will fade away! :( -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 00:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::In comment, this is what I love doing. I monitor the RC every day, and undo all bad edits (though rollback would help). Don't lock all pages, that is not what this wiki is for. 19:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with Ajraddatz! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 19:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Suggesting to lock all the pages was a pretty unbelieveable idea. I think it would take forever to lock all 4,313 articles. It's not the unregistered users who make up Brickipedia, though, it's the normal users. How about we just lock the pages with 2010 related content, and have it over and done with? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']] 19:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Once again, no. Brickipedia has a very low rate of vandalism, this is really not necessary. 20:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not going to get immature about this, but I think locking the 2010 pages, at least the Power Miners ones, is a good idea. Those seem to be the prime target for unregistered users. I'm no expert, but that sounds, and is, a good idea, even if we just lock the 2010 Power Miners pages. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 21:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think that's a great idea! It should work.--Agent Chase 21:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Once again, no. This wiki was not made for users only, and most IPs make good contribs. Also, it violates what this wiki was founded on. Remember, anyone can edit? 22:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::If you are going by "anyone can edit", then that means Breadvil417 should be unblocked. I don't care what you say, but that's what it means. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 22:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::For the last time, you must be over 13 to create an account. He can still contib as an IP. DROP IT 23:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) }} Category:Forum archive